poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast
Thomas' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast is another Thomas & Friends/Disney Crossover film created by 76859Thomas. A remake of this film will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot An enchantress, disguised as an old beggar, offers an enchanted rose to a young prince in exchange for shelter in his castle from the bitter cold, but he refuses. For his arrogance, the enchantress transforms him into a beast and inflicts a spell on the castle. She gives him a magic mirror that enables him to view faraway events, along with the rose. To break the spell, the prince must learn to love another and earn her love in return before the rose's last petal falls on his 21st birthday. If he fails, he will remain a beast forever. Ten years later, a young bookworm girl named Belle is bored of her village life and seeks excitement. Because of her nonconformist ideals, she is ridiculed by everyone except her father Maurice (an odd inventor), the town bookseller, and a vain muscular hunter named Gaston. Despite being popular with the townsfolk, Gaston is determined to marry Belle but she repeatedly rejects his advances. Maurice and his horse Phillipe get lost in the forest while traveling to a fair to present his newest invention, a wood-chopping machine. When Phillipe abandons Maurice, he comes across the Beast's castle. Inside, he meets Lumière the candlestick, Cogsworth the clock, Mrs. Potts the teapot, and her son Chip the teacup. They offer him their service; however, the Beast discovers and imprisons Maurice. After Phillipe leads Belle to the Beast's castle, she offers to take her father's place. Over her father's objection, the Beast accepts Belle's offer. While Gaston sulks over Belle's rejection, Maurice returns to town but is unable to convince the others to rescue Belle. The Beast sulks in his room when Belle refuses to have dinner with him that night. Despite this, Lumière offers her a meal. While he and Cogsworth also give her a tour of the castle, she wanders into the forbidden West Wing. When the Beast frightens her out into the forest, Belle encounters a pack of wolves. The Beast rescues Belle but he gets injured in the process. He begins to develop feelings for her while she nurses his wounds and he delights her by showing his extensive library. While the two bond in the Beast's castle, Gaston pays Monsieur D'Arque to send Maurice to the town's insane asylum if Belle refuses Gaston's proposal again. Sharing a romantic evening dance together, Belle tells the Beast she misses her father. He lets her use his magic mirror to see him. She sees Maurice dying in the woods trying to reach the castle. The Beast lets her go out to save him and he gives her the mirror to remember him by. Chip stows away; Belle finds Maurice and brings him home. As Gaston is about to forcibly bring Maurice to the asylum, Belle proves Maurice's sanity by showing the Beast with the magic mirror. Realizing that Belle loves the Beast, Gaston convinces the villagers that the Beast is a man-eating monster and leads them to the castle to kill him. With Chip's aid, Maurice and Belle escape from confinement. While the villagers are fended off by the servants, Gaston fights the Beast. The Beast initially is too depressed to fight back, but perks up after seeing Belle return to the castle. He corners Gaston, but spares his life and orders him to leave. However, when the Beast turns to Belle, a mad Gaston fatally stabs him, but then loses his footing and falls to his death.a Belle professes her love for the Beast, who dies before the last rose petal falls. With the spell broken, the Beast reverts to his true form alive. The servants resume their human forms and the castle is restored to its former glory. Belle dances with the prince in the ballroom as everyone watches in delight. Trivia *Luke and Devious Diesel guest star in both versions of this film. *Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, The DigiDestined & their Digimon, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Winterbolt, and Sheldon J. Plankton are guest starring in the upcoming remake. *Discord and Queen Chrysalis guest stars in the original version of this film. *Devious Diesel, Winterbolt, and Sheldon J. Plankton will be working with Gaston. *Unlike Pooh's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast, this film will use the Diamond Edition cut of Beauty and the Beast. *Luke joins the team at the end of this movie. *''Beauty and the Beast'' was released in theatres in 1991, the same year the first sixteen episodes of Thomas & Friends Series 3 was first broadcast on television. *''Beauty and the Beast'' was re-released in IMAX theatres and was later released on Platinum Edition DVD for the first time in 2002, the same year Thomas & Friends: Season 6 first broadcast in the UK. *''Beauty and the Beast'' was first released on Diamond Edition Blu-ray in 2010, the same year Thomas & Friends: Misty Island Rescue was released directly on DVD, Thomas & Friends: Season 13 and 14 first broadcast in the UK and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season 1 was first broadcast on the Hub Network. *''Beauty and the Beast'' was first released on Blu-ray 3D in 2011, the same year Thomas & Friends: Day of the Diesels ''was released on DVD and Blu-ray, ''Thomas & Friends: Season 15 first broadcast in the UK and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season 2 was first broadcast on the Hub Network. *''Beauty and the Beast'' was re-released in theatres in 3D in 2012, the same year Thomas & Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery was released on DVD, Thomas & Friends: Season 16 first broadcast in the UK and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season 3 was first broadcast on the Hub Network. *''Beauty and the Beast'' was re-released on the Signature Collection Blu-ray and Digital HD for its 25th anniversary in 2016, the same year Thomas & Friends: The Great Race was released on DVD, Thomas & Friends: Season 20 first broadcast in the UK and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season 6 was first broadcast on the Discovery Family (formerly Hub Network). *Gaston will get his revenge on Thomas and his friends in ''Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs''. Category:76859Thomas Category:Spin-off films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Princess films Category:Remakes Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Thomas & Friends/Disney Crossovers Category:Films dedicated to David Ogden Stiers Category:Films dedicated to Tony Jay Category:Films set in Paris